Secretos en voz de niña
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Tal vez era su mas grande secreto... (Sasuke/Sakura)


******naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

**note: **Bien, he editado esta historia, o sea, he aceptado alguna sugerencia de **Pudin, **a la cual le debía una respuesta hace mucho tiempo. I'm sorry, cariño (de nuevo). Así que nada, si alguien lee esto, que sepa que lo he editado.

.

.

* * *

.

**Secretos en voz de niña.**

**By: Sadie Malfoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en uno de esos bares, en esos donde, ya sabes, todos parecen estar drogados –y es que lo están– y cantan canciones suaves, y usan boinas y lentes pequeños, y fuman como desesperados y beben tragos rosas en copas de coctel y todos parecen tener una elegancia terriblemente despreocupada…

Y ni siquiera le gustaban esos lugares, ni siquiera está seguro de que le guste algo, pero necesitaba un refugio del mundo y seguro que no lo encontrarían allí.

Al entrar se fijo en una mujer, una de esas que tienen 20 y pico de años, con pechos exuberantes, el cabello rubio y la ropa casi inexistente, insinuándosele a uno de esos viejos que van a los bares para sentirse jóvenes y en realidad son patéticos, pero la billetera atrae como nada, y era realmente deprimente como eran algunos seres humanos capases de humillarse por dinero.

Le dieron ganas de golpearla, parecía tan idiota e interesada, daba asco, pero a Sasuke no le gustan los golpes, sobre todo porque paso la mitad de su niñez viendo como Fugaku golpeaba a su madre, y la otra mitad pensando en el día en que Itachi se arto y solo basto un cuchillo de cocina para matar a su padre.

Se sentó en una mesa, literalmente, se subió a la mesa y dejo su espalda apoyada contra la pared, y se dio cuenta de que a nadie parecía importarle, tomo una copa de esas largas de la mesa de al lado llena hasta la mitad con un trago ligeramente violeta, y se pregunto si es que tenia LSD o algo así, no es que la droga le gustara –nada le gusta realmente –pero definitivamente necesitaba algo así, un escape del mundo real, necesita los colores fosforescentes y las nuevas dimensiones completamente extraordinarias que podías ver en una servilleta sucia, con la ayuda del asido o la marihuana.

Necesitaba desesperadamente la cesación de paz y armonía con el universo.

¿Sería un adicto? Nah, no lo creía.

Paso su mirada por todos allí, todos parecían felices, despreocupados, riendo, bailando, bebiendo en exceso, pero seguramente solo era por la droga y el alcohol, podría apostar lo que fuera a que todos allí tenían una vida de mierda, o tal vez fuera cierto eso de que "El ladrón cree que todos son de su misma condición" y todas esas frases de mierda que se inventa la gente para parecer profundos, de todos modos no le importaba…

Siguió paseando la vista por el lugar, analizándolos, preguntándose cuales serian sus vidas fuera de esto…

Y de repente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la barra, en una chica, parecía llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, y parecía flotar en el banquillo, en lugar de estar sentada, no era hermosa, ni mucho menos, más bien era extraña, y no pudo dejar de mírala, tenía una sonrisa esquizofrénica y la piel clara, fumaba algo en una pipa, y bebía un trago que parecía elegante sin nada de elegancia, su blusa tenía un escote perfecto, el suficiente para que no puedas mover tu mirada de allí, pero sin pasarse a ser una zorra, era delgada y sus brazos eran largos como fideos, se movía con efusividad y suavidad a la vez, y a ratos gritaba cosas y ni siquiera la podía escuchar bien, tenía el cabello rosa, y extrañamente parecía natural, ella parecía estar feliz, y a punto de suicidarse, era tan delirante como el sueño de un niño, o el efecto del asido, y …

¿Por qué mierda no dejaba de mirarla?

Estaba a punto de mover su vista, pero ella pareció darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba, giro lentamente su cabeza, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa vacilante, y sus ojos jade dilatados por la droga, la excitación, el alcohol, o algo que seguramente no era de su incumbencia y se levanto, y camino hacia él sin hacerlo en realidad porque a Sasuke le dio la impresión de que flotaba.

Ella llego junto a él, parecía mucho más rara de cerca, nunca había visto ojos verde jade como los de ella, era definitivamente extraña, su falda era roja igual que su blusa perfectamente escotada, pero de un tono más oscuro, era corta y fina, usaba botines de esos con los bordes peludos, y medias transparentes-negras con diseños de rombos y triángulos, y lo miraba curiosamente, pestañeando rápido, como analizándolo, y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro de muñeca, esquizofrénica y cristalizada, falsa y a la vez no…

Delirante. Totalmente delirante.

Subió a la mesa, con movimientos finos, casi como un gato, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y le molesto pero no, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y quería que se bajara, en verdad lo quería, pero a la vez sentía que si la alejaba iba a morir de algo, su presencia lo ahogaba, pero se ahogaría más si ella se fuera, sintió el olor suave de su perfume de lirios combinado con el alcohol, e inconscientemente sujeto su cintura acercándola mas, ella inhalo el aroma de su cuello y subió, sin tocarlo, demasiado excitante, demasiado sutil, desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocando con su piel, y se mantuvo estático, con la mente en blanco, y las manos apretadas en su cintura, ella apoyo las manos en su pecho, y fue hacia su oído – _Así que, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ — tenia voz de niña, dulce como el azúcar, suave como la seda, inocente, y entrecortada, pudo sentir como apretaba mas sus manos en su pecho arrugando su camisa, un poco impaciente, un poco feliz, y un poco de todo y de nada, y tuvo que responderla por obligación, porque ella parecía hipnotizarlo —_Uchiha Sasuke…_—Y ella lo beso, sus labios suaves chocando contra los suyos, su aliento de alcohol y mariposas de caramelo, su pequeño cuerpo temblando bajo su tacto, era tan dulce, y tan rara, tan inocente y sensual a la vez. Ella se alejo y su sonrisa vacilante seguía allí —_Yo soy Sakura, Sasuke-kun—_ le susurro de nuevo, como si fuera un secreto…

Él le tomo la mano y la saco de allí, pensando en que nunca le había tomado la mano a nadie más que a Mikoto, y que la de _Sakura_ era suave y caliente, la subió al asiendo de copiloto de su auto, manejo hacia su casa tranquilamente mientras ella cantaba suavemente una canción que seguramente era de infantes, pero en su voz se parecía más a la canción de la película _Freddy Krueger;_su madre fue a visitar a esa amiga media loca adicta al ramen que tiene vayan los dioses a saber porqué, que vive en una ciudad que no se molesto en recordar, Itachi está con aquella mujer, Shizune, o algo así (esa pequeña y bonita que parece una foto a blanco y negro adornando la sala de estar que antecede la oficina de Tsunade-sama) y Naruto en el último lugar que lo buscaría seria allí; así que es allí donde la lleva exactamente.

Cuando llegaron, él entro y ella lo siguió en silencio, imperturbable y sonriente, subieron a su cuarto- un lugar oscuro, lleno de sus dibujos y sus discos de música, desordenado e inundado de su olor- cerró la puerta y la beso de nuevo, ansioso, _hambriento…_

La llevo hasta el borde de su cama, y le quito la blusa, la admiro, deleitándose con sus pechos perfectos y hermosos, grabando cada detalle, cada centímetro de piel en su retina, sus pupilas se dilataron, el deseo lo carcomía por dentro, y la beso mas brusco, y bajo el cierre de su falda de franela roja, sintió el suave golpe que dio contra el suelo, y la tiro a la cama, se puso encima y la miro a los ojos, ella solo se dejo hacer, parecía complacida…

—_¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Yo soy virgen…_—Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos (con ese verde tan verde que hace que la realidad se tambalee y se tumbe y de vueltas y se quede en su sitio a la misma vez)y con su voz de niña, como si fuera otro secreto, como si fuera algo importante, y se dio cuenta de que lo era.

Era jodidamente importante.

(Tal vez era su más grande secreto.)

Y (hostiajodercoño) fueron las palabras más excitantes que alguna vez había escuchado, o iba a escuchar en toda su vida.

No dijo nada, solo siguió mirándola, escudriñando en su alma, tratando de descifrarla…

…no lo consiguió.

(Aunque tal vez si, solo un poco…)

Ella lo beso de nuevo, lento y suave, disfrutándolo, robándole lentamente el aliento (…y el alma, sí… eso también).

La primera embestida pareció dolerle, y a él le gusto tanto que pensó que iba a morir, era un mar de sensaciones, y ahora los colores fosforescentes y las nuevas y extraordinarias dimensiones ya no le parecieron tan fascinantes, ninguna droga se comparaba a eso, era increíble, y maravilloso, y supo que era adicto a ella.

(Tal vez lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio)

Después fue la segunda embestida, y la tercera y etc… Y ella pareció acostumbrarse, el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclándose, y el olor a sexo inundando todo, y sus quedos gemidos saliendo de su garganta y el ahogándose en su boca, y era perfecto, único, inigualable… Llegaron al orgasmo, y la sintió convulsionar bajo su peso, y el agitado latido de su corazón en su pecho, y se sintió tan bien, era como flotar solo por un segundo en un universo de piel clara, y cabello rosa, y sonrisas cristalizadas, y ella subió sus largos y finos brazos a su cuello, y acaricio suavemente su cabello, y luego se rió con lagrimas en los ojos, cantarina y alegre, y tiro de él para besarlo de nuevo, y no dejaba de ser extraña.

(Y adictiva… sobre todo adictiva).

Y ahora su vida era menos estresante, menos gris, la universidad ya no pesaba tanto, y su pasado estaba encerrado en un cajón de su mente con un sello rosa de "_No abrir_" y hasta Naruto parecía menos irritante, y Mikoto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja todos los días al preguntar si hoy vendría Sakura, al parecer Mikoto creía que era una "chica adorable y una potencial futura esposa", y Itachi solo reía, apoyado en un rincón de la cocina, y mirando burlonamente, su madre parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo en navidad, pero bueno, no es que se opusiera a la felicidad de su madre…

(Aunque era jodidamente irritante…)

—No puedo creer que salgas con una chica que todavía va a la escuela, dattebayo…

—Hmp.

— En serio, teme! Eres un jodido pedófilo…

—Y tú un idiota.

Naruto siguió reclamando pero ya no escucho más, tal vez Naruto ya no fuera tan irritante, pero coño, eso no significa que se pondría a escuchar todas sus idioteces, si salía con una niñata de 15 años, era _su_ jodido problema.

Y más por el hecho de que era imposible dejarla.

Aprendió a conocerla, aprendió que le gustan las noches sin luna porque siente que la luna la vigila – _Ella es un demonio disfrazado de ángel, Sasuke-kun…Jamás confíes en ella_.— y habla de cosas inertes como si estuvieran vivas, y a veces escribe cosas que nadie lee, y le gusta escribir "etcétera" en vez de "etc" porque dice que le quitan importancia a las palabras abreviándolas, tiene un problema con lo antiguo porque según ella las cosas se quedan con los demonios de sus antiguos dueños, solo compra cosas nuevas, no puede dormirse antes de las 3:00 am de la mañana, y duerme en clases de matemáticas e historia, porque lo sabe todo de Matemáticas e historia y no necesita las clases para aprobar los exámenes, aunque nunca le ha dicho porque sabe tanto de aquello, escucha cualquier tipo de música y por ello no encaja en ningún tipo de etiqueta, nunca mira a nadie a los ojos, solo a él, y se obsesiona tanto con las series de televisión que parece una lunática, y a veces Sasuke cree que así es, y su sonrisa esquizofrénica y cristalizada se vuelve dulce cuando tienen sexo, y le gusta bañarse exactamente a las 22:30 de la noche, y terminar a las 23:00, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, le gusta más el clima seco, árido, y caliente del desierto, con sus montañas anaranjadas y sus atardeceres únicos, al boque y la humedad y el verde, todo eso es asfixiante para ella, a veces piensa que tiene razón…

(Esta total, completa, jodida, deliciosa

mente..

loca.)

Y tiene una amiga que parece no darse cuenta de que a Sakura le falta un tornillo, su nombre es Ino, y tiene un aire de princesa, como Lady Di, pero más moderna, alta y hermosa, tiene los ojos azules, y lo ha amenazado varias veces con dejarlo sin herederos si algo le pasa a su amiga, al parecer Sakura no tiene padres, porque la única persona que ha visto en la casa de Sakura además de ella misma es a Ino, no sabe cómo se mantiene ni de quién es esa casa en realidad, pero él no le preguntara si ella no quiere decirlo…

Su habitación esta siempre en un desordenado orden que solo ella entiende, con sus libros y sus revistas, sus paredes empapeladas entre recortes de personajes de sus series de televisión favoritas, el anime y manga que ve, y sus poemas extraños, y a Sasuke le gusta quedarse dormido en su cama luego de tener sexo, con sus osos de peluche y su olor a lirios.

Y, fue un día como todos, llego a las 23:05 a su casa, como siempre, ella abrió la puerta y tenía el cabello húmedo porque se acababa de bañar, y sonrió, con su sonrisa extraña y su olor a lirios, y su pijama moe, y la beso porque en realidad se ha vuelto adicto a ella, y —_¿Quieres un café o algo, Sasuke-kun?_..—los "Hola" sobran aquí, y Sasuke no quiere nada más que a ella, y solo la vuelve a besar, y seguramente ella entiende, porque toma su mano y lo lleva a su cuarto, tal como él hiso con ella la noche en que se conocieron….

Y nunca se cansa de su cuerpo, y su vos de niña susurrándole cosas bonitas gusto dentro del oído, y su olor, y todo lo que ella es en esencia, porque es tan imperfecta, y tan irreal, y tan hermosa…

Y la ama, con un demonio, la ama más que a nada…

… y nunca se lo dirá.

(Tal vez espera a que ella lo sepa).

Y Sasuke se vuelve brusco, agresivo, _desesperado_, porque la quiere, la quiere, la quiere, y es imposible controlarse, y ella es como una muñeca rota que se arregla cuando esta con él, y se deja hacer como siempre, con sus ojos complacidos, y su sonrisa que ahora es más dulce que la miel, y tienen sexo como siempre, único, especial, con las estrellitas detrás de los parpados al final, y sus finas manos y sus dedos largos acariciando su cabello, y ella dice algo que jamás pensó que diría, nunca, de verdad, nunca...

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Y cree que es el último secreto que ella le contara.

(Ya no le quedan más)

.

.

.

(no) end.


End file.
